


Unbelievable

by teamchasez



Category: NASCAR - Fandom, NASCAR RPF, Tony Stewart - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: Tony Stewart is finally marrying the love of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.

“Get me to the church on time,” Tony Stewart chanted as he sat in the passenger seat of his best friend’s, Greg Zipadelli, Chevrolet Tahoe. 

“Shut up, Smoke,” Zippy, as he was affectionately known in the NASCAR garage area, gave his former driver a look from the corner of his eye.

“I don’t understand why you wouldn’t let me drive,” Tony said as rubbed his hands the slacks that he wore.

“Because dumbass,” Dale Earnhardt Jr. piped up from the backseat. “There is a World of Outlaw race going on ten minutes from the church. And you could have stopped off to see what was going on and forget.”

“Then you wouldn’t be at the church on time,” Zippy continued as he stopped at a red light. “Mel would go crazy when we’d have to tell her that you weren’t there yet. She would be liable to drive to the dirt track herself, march across the dirt, white dress and all, snatch you up by your ear and drag your ass back to the church.”

“Yeah,” Dale chuckled. “And guess who wouldn’t be getting any on his wedding night.”

“Stuff it Junior,” Tony muttered and stared out the windshield. “At a red light in the sunshine on a Sunday nothing to say don’t even try.”

“What the hell are you singing?” Zippy stared at Tony as he let off the gas when the light turned green. “Are you doing okay? They treating you right over at the race shop?”

“I hear the owner’s a dick,” Junior grinned. “A real asshole…”

“Fuck you,” Tony held up his left hand giving his friend the finger. “Mel is always listening to that song. I swear every time we are in the car that song magically comes on and not once or twice; dozens of times. I hear that song so much, it plays in my sleep. Last weekend, I caught myself singing it in the car. Bad thing was the radio was open so I serenaded my team.”

Junior and Zippy erupted into laughter at Tony’s story as Zippy continued to drive through the town of Columbus, Indiana. The sole purpose of the two men today was to make sure Tony got to the church without complications and to be standing at the end of the aisle next to him. If that didn’t happen, Mel had promised them both a lot of pain. They didn’t know if she was joking or not, but the look on her face as she threatened made them not want to test her. Tony was going to be at the church early.

“Come on, can’t you just stop for a minute? I promise I won’t take long. I want to see how everything is going.” Tony pleaded as they came up from the road that would take them to the track.

“No,” Zippy shook his head as he continued past the street. “Your team will do fine without you. They know not to call you, text you, Facebook you, myspace, tweet you or whatever hell else is out there to get a hold of you.”

“Damnit,” Tony said as he slouched back in the seat. “Why can’t I even get an update?”

“Because dumbass, it’s your wedding!” Junior rolled his eyes, laughing. “You really want to be standing at the end of the aisle with your phone to your ear when Mel starts down? You have bigger balls than I do if that’s the case.”

“We know better than that, Junior,” Tony smirked. “You got snipped the minute that ring slid on your finger. You’re balls are in Rachel’s purse. She owns your ass.”

“Nah,” Junior said amidst the chuckles from the men in the front seats. “I just like to let her think that.” Even as he said the words, he knew they were untrue. Rachel just liked to let him think he had the power, she’d twist her words around that would have him doing what she wanted and him agreeing to it like it was his idea in the first place. ‘But I love it,’ he thought with a smile. He loved his wife and didn’t want his life any different.

“God, now he’s got the lovesick look on his face, stop the car I have to puke,” Tony reached for the door handle in a motion he was going to push it open.

“Like you don’t have the same stupid look on your face when you see Mel,” Junior said.

“I don’t,” Tony said firmly. “My balls are where they’ve always been.”

“In Mel’s purse,” Zippy and Junior laughed.

“Tell me again why the hell you two are standing up for me?”

“Our wives are in the wedding party and I’ll be damned if any of your other horny-assed friends are dancing with my wife.” Zippy pulled into the church parking lot and shut off his vehicle.

“You do realize that you will be dancing with each other’s wives don’t you?” Tony said as they all climbed out. He felt his stomach start twisting up as they started for the large building. He felt like he was forgetting something, but everything he needed was already in the groom’s room. Zippy had made sure their things were placed there last night so they wouldn’t forget anything today.

“What?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Were you not paying attention last night at rehearsal?” He asked. “Zippy is my Best Man, Rachel is Mel’s Matron of Honor. That means when the wedding party dances, the Best Man dances with the Matron of Honor. So Zippy is dancing with Rachel and Junior is dancing with Nan and so forth down the line.”

Zippy looked at Junior as he opened the dark wooden doors at the front of the church and entered. “You keep your damned hands where I can see them or I’ll break them.”

“Yeah and you better keep your damn space when you dance with my Rachel. Hell to pay if any part of your body is touching her but your hands.” Junior returned Zippy’s look with a glare of his own.

Tony laughed at his friends as they made their way into the groom’s room. He saw his tux hanging on the rack along with Zippy’s and Junior’s. On the floor were duffle bags containing anything they thought they’d need: deodorant, combs, cologne, razors, breath mints. If he thought he needed it, it went into the bag. He plopped down onto the couch in the room and looked at the clock. “Whose fucking idea was it to be here this early?”

*~*~*~*~*  
“Tell me why, ain’t nothing but a heartache. Tell me why, ain’t nothing but a mistake. Tell me why…”

“Don’t you shut the hell up and stop being such a loser!” Rachel Earnhardt sang as she pulled from the beauty salon where the bridal party had just received massages along with manicures and pedicures. After which, came make up and hair. It was now time to go to the church. “They were cool when? In eight grade; how many years ago?”

“I love the Backstreet Boys,” Melissa shrugged and fell silent as she thought of another song to sing.

“You sing a Michael Jackson song, I will kick your ass out here and now and you can walk to the church!” Rachel vowed when Melissa opened her mouth.

Melissa closed her mouth and crossed her arms as silence filled the car. “You know, I could easily turn into bride-zilla and be a bitch.”

“No you can’t,” Rachel laughed as she stopped at a red light. “You don’t have it in you.”

“I hate you sometimes,” Melissa muttered. “At a red light in the sunshine on a Sunday. Nothing to say don’t even try… That’s such a sad song.”

“Yeeeeaaahhh,” Rachel drew out. “Probably not the greatest songs to be singing on your wedding day.”

“What song is it?” Nan Zipadelli asked from the backseat. “I don’t think I’ve heard it.”

“It’s a song about a couple driving through town on a Sunday. It’s a beautiful day and they get stopped at a red light and she breaks up with him,” Melissa explained. “And he’s talking about how that wasn’t how he pictured breaking up. His world is falling apart while people drive unnoticed and go on with their lives.”

“And you’re singing that on your wedding day?” Nan questioned. “I hope on the way to the reception you and Tony don’t hit any red lights.”

Rachel burst out laughing, “Well Zippy’s driving, I’ll be sure to tell him to floor it at any and all yellow lights.” It was a tradition that the Best Man and Matron of Honor drive the newly married couple to the reception. So her and Zippy would be taking driving Tony and Melissa in Zippy’s Tahoe and Junior would be following behind with Nan in their Tahoe, which she was driving right now.

“Well don’t do that, we need to get them to their reception,” Nan said. “Don’t need them spending their wedding night in the hospital.”

“That would definitely suck,” Rachel nodded her head. “I’ll put the child locks on, that way they won’t be able to kick each other out of the car in case we get stuck at a red light and they start bickering.”

“Good idea,” Nan said.

“Har har,” Melissa rolled her eyes. “We don’t argue all the time. Well we don’t,” she repeated catching Rachel’s side glance.

“Yeah right, you guys argue and bicker and pick on each other so much, I will be surprised if you don’t argue during your vows.” Rachel said as she turned into the church parking lot.

“You two do tend to argue a lot,” Nan agreed as she climbed from the backseat of the Tahoe once Rachel had parked it next to Zippy’s.

“Whatever,” Melissa rolled her eyes and shut the door, careful of her manicure, and started walking toward the church.

“Whatever,” Rachel mimic as she followed Melissa into the church to the bride’s room. Opening it up, she saw their dresses hanging around the room.

Melissa moved around the room to where her gown hung in the bag. She fingered the white bag imagining the dress beneath the zipper. The white ball gown was simply gorgeous. The strapless satin bodice had hand-beaded embroidery that was also on the hem of the skirt. It was soft drop waist and the skirt had a draped pick-up that flattered her figure. There was a cathedral train that wasn’t too long; she was already worried about tripping and falling. She couldn’t wait to slip into the gown and felt a smile grow on her face as she thought about Tony’s reaction.

*~*~*~*~*

“God is it fucking time yet?” Tony groaned and threw down the cards. He was lucky he had thrown a deck of card in his bags. He didn’t think he needed them, but when he saw them on his desk as he was leaving the house the night before, he threw them in on a whim. He was glad he did. After arriving at the church early, they had to pass the time.

“Come on man, I had a good hand!” Junior complained as he tossed his cards down in the pile. They had yet to change over in their tuxes, still sitting around in jeans. “Another hand, double or nothing.”

“Shit, you go double or nothing, there is going to be a wedding and a divorce today!” Zippy said as he threw his cards down in the pile. “Let’s just start getting ready”

As Tony started changing over into his tux the butterflies grew more pronounced. He could feel himself starting to sweat. In a couple of hours he was going to be married. Looking down at his bare left hand, he rubbed his thumb on the underside of his ring finger. At night’s end there was going to be a ring there. After thirty nine years, he had finally found the right person to put up with him.

“You feeling alright Smoke?” Zippy asked as he finished buttoning up the white shirt.

“Yeah, you’re looking green around the gills,” Junior chuckled as he tucked in his shirt and finished buttoning his pants. “You getting cold feet?”

“You’re gonna be at the end of the aisle Smoke,” Zippy said. “I like my bodily parts where they are. I don’t know want them rearranged by Mel because you suddenly don’t want to give up the single life.”

“I’m not getting cold feet, fuckers. I’m just a little nervous,” Tony said honestly. “Never done this before.”

“I hope not,” Junior laughed. “Definitely wouldn’t be something I’d tell your wife on your wedding day.” He pulled his tie off the hanger and swore “Damnit,” he held up the black fabric and looked at Tony and Zippy. “Know how to tie a tie?”

“Nan did ours yesterday,” Zippy said as he slipped his over his head and settled it beneath the collar of his shirt. He tightened it before turning the collar down over it.

“Shit,” Junior mumbled. “I meant to have Rachel do it. But I forgot.”

“You better figure something out,” Tony eyed his friend. “Be damned if I’m gonna listen to Mel because you had a fucked up tie.”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” Junior said. “I’ll be back,” he walked across the room and out the door.

“What a dumbass,” Tony chuckled staring in the mirror as he straightened his tie. He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted the day to go without problems.

“Stop,” Zippy said as he watched Tony continued to move his tie back and forth. “It’s fine. It looks good.”

“It needs to be better than good,” Tony said grabbing the jacket. He was finally ready when Junior walked back into the room, his tie perfect. He looked at him expectantly

“You’re gonna start drooling when you see Mel,” Junior grinned as he finished putting his tux on. He had Rachel fix his tie and while he was there he had been able to see Melissa in her wedding dress. Her mother had been putting on the final touches. “She’s beautiful. Rachel had to hit me to stop staring.”

“Checking out my fiancé?” Tony glared at Junior as his mother came into the pin on the boutonnières.

“I can’t help it, she’s hot! Ow!” Junior jumped when he felt the pin of the boutonnière, stab his chest. He looked down seeing a grin on Pam’s, Tony’s mother, face.

“Sorry about that, Junior,” Pam said as she pinned the boutonniere to Junior’s suit jacket. “It just slipped.”

“Sure,” Junior mumbled rubbing around the flower. “If you had slipped anymore you would have hit my heart.”

“You ready?” Pam asked as she finished pinning on Tony’s boutonniere. “Melissa looks absolutely beautiful.”

“I’m ready,” Tony gave his mother a hug before she left the room.

“You sure about this? You go out there; you can’t change your mind.” Zippy asked as they all moved toward the door.

“Yes I’m sure about this,” Tony said as he opened the door. “Though I’d rather be in jeans and a t-shirt right now. And flip-flops.”

*~*~*~*~*

“By the power vested in me by the state of Indiana, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

Tony smiled down at Melissa his hands gripping hers. He leaned down and before he kissed his wife he whispered, “I love you Mel.”

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I now give you for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Tony Stewart.”

Whistles and claps rang out through the church as Tony and Melissa still continued to kiss.

“Let the girl breath Smoke,” Zippy whistling bringing chuckles from the guests.

Tony pulled away grinning and winked at Melissa. They both turned and smiled toward their friends and family. Melissa slid her arm through his as the piano started playing and they walked back up the aisle followed by their wedding party. Once they were out of the main congregation area, the wedding party gathered to start greeting the guests as they made their way out the doors to see the newly married couple off.

“What is this?” Junior asked as he handed out the little bundles of fabric tied with ribbon.

“Birdseed,” Melissa said as she hugged one of the crew members from Tony’s Sprint Cup team.

“I would have thought there would have been a racing twist.”

“Well I offered to throw motor oil,” Rachel said. “But Mel refused. Didn’t want to stain her dress and it would cause a mess and something about the environment or something like that.”

“And then she offered to throw Sonoco Fuel!” Melissa said exasperated. “Just what I need, to sit down at the table at the reception with the lit candles. The flames would get a whiff of my new perfume and whoosh! No more Mel.”

“Could have thrown lug nuts,” Zippy offered, grinning at the look Nan was giving him. “That’s no worse than motor oil!”

“And that’s why none of you people planned my wedding,” Mel said as the last of the guests went left the church. The smile on her face never wavered. This had been by far the best day of her life and she never wanted the day to end. Finally, after years of dating and many more of denying their feelings, she was married to the one man who held her heart and she loved more than anything in the world.

The rest of the wedding party grabbed their bird seed and went outside leaving the bride and groom standing at the doors along with Rachel and Zippy. When they walked out, it would let everyone know that Tony and Melissa were getting ready to walk out. 

“Is everything ready?” Tony asked Zippy, ignoring the questioning looks from the women.

“I sent Scott and a few others to go and bring them around front. They should be here as soon as you guys step out.” Zippy said with a grin on his face. “She’s gonna be pissed.”

“Get what? Why am I gonna be pissed? What did you do?” Melissa turned toward her husband. “Do not speak like I’m not here. Tell me.”

“Well there’s been a change of plans,” Tony started, sending Zippy a look.

“Time to go,” Zippy said and looped his arm through Rachel’s pulling her toward the door. He pushed the door opened ushering the Matron of Honor out.

“What’s going on?” Rachel asked as they stood outside. Her jaw slackened in shock when she heard the familiar whine and stared at Zippy. “Oh no… you didn’t… he didn’t… “

Zippy’s reply was saved when the church doors opened and Tony and Melissa stepped out in the midst of birdseed. As they dodged the birdseed, the go-karts pulled up in front of the church. The first one was decked out in the familiar red sheet metal with a number fourteen on the side, followed by an orange twenty and a green eighty-eight. There was a black thirty-nine and a red and yellow twenty-nine. Of the rear of the red fourteen were Coca-Cola cans, Amp cans, Schlitz beer can all tied together. Duct taped to the back of the roll cage was a ‘Just Married’ sign.

“Oh my…” Melissa stared at the go-karts and then to her husband. The thought of leaving her wedding in go-karts… she erupted in laughter and kissed Tony. “I love it!”

“Good,” Tony said his grin widening. Inside he breathed a sigh of relief. He had been worried what Melissa would think of the idea. It had taken a lot of work and secrets to keep the women from finding out. His shop had prepared most of them with Zippy helping with the Home Depot one, and Junior’s helping with the Amp replica. After today was over the plan was to either donate them, or auction them off for charity.

“Your chariot, Madam,” Scott Zipadelli said as Tony and Melissa walked toward the front running Old Spice go-kart. “It’s been polish, waxed and cleaned profusely at Tony’s insistence and re cleaned because he’s anal.”

“I don’t want your dress getting dirty,” Tony defended.

“Which is why even though there isn’t a spec of dirt anywhere on that car, we have a blanket for you to sit on,” Scott produced a blanket before he proceeded to lay it down on the go-kart covering up the seat.

“Thank you,” Melissa grinned. She took Scott’s offered hand and walked around the side of the go-kart. She looked behind her seeing Rachel and Zippy in the Home Deport car followed by Nan and Junior in the Amp. Ryan Newman’s Army was driven by Ryan himself with his wife, Krissie as passenger. Heading up the rear of the wedding party was Kevin Harvick and his wife DeLana in a replica of Kevin’s twenty-nine car. Each of the groomsmen wore a helmet, while the bridal party had opted for sunglasses. She laughed again before climbed into the go-kart next to Tony.

“I love you,” she laughed, leaning over to kiss him again. She slipped on her own pair of sunglasses and waved to the guests. She saw many cameras raised and couldn’t wait to see all the pictures. When she turned to face forward she saw Scott standing in front of them holding a green flag. “You thought of everything.”

Tony grinned as he looked at his new bride. “Once we thought of the go-karts, ideas just kept coming,” he sent her a wink before shutting the visor on his helmet. When Scott started waving the green flag, he stepped on the gas and pulled from the loop in front of the church, heading for the road where he met the patrols cars that were going to lead and follow the wedding party to the reception building.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Matt Yocum spoke into the microphone, quieting the guests who were waiting for the wedding party to arrive. “It is now time to introduce today’s starting line-up,” he grinned hearing the chuckles and laughter. “Starting at the rear of the wedding party is Groomsmen Kevin Harvick, being escorted by his lovely wife, DeLana Harvick.”

The doors opened from the outside and a cloud of smoke followed Kevin and DeLana into the reception hall. DeLana had her arm through Kevin’s and Kevin held his helmet with his opposite hand. The helmet was against the side of his body with the visor facing out. He led his wife off to the side where the wedding party table was set up. After dropping DeLana off at her seat at the end of the long table, he walked the length of the table to the opposite end.

“Who wants to bet that by the end of the night, the bride and groom are going to be sitting in those seats?” Matt joked and the guests erupted into laughter. They all knew the arguments and fights both Tony and Melissa put out. “Could you two sit any further apart?”

He turned his attention back to the crowd and introduced the next couple. Ryan and Krissie entered the same way that that Kevin and DeLana did. He watched Ryan escort his wife to the chair next to DeLana before taking his place next to Kevin. “I’d just like to tell Ryan and Kevin that I’m sorry. This will not end well for the two of you; DeLana and Krissie sitting next to each other, plotting and planning. Least Ryan has it a little easier; Krissie doesn’t sign his paycheck.”

Oohs and aahs rose from the tables before Matt introduced the next couple in the wedding party. When Junior and Nan entered, Matt sent them a confused look and looked down at the card he held in his hand that gave him the line up. “Just a minute, there seems to be a mix up.” He let the microphone fall away from his mouth and he walked back toward the DJ where a copy of the wedding plan was held. He grabbed the stapled packet and started flipping through it sending glances toward the couple still standing at the door down to the paper before he finally put the microphone back to his mouth.

“Does your wife know you asked another woman to be your date?” Matt said faking the shock. “How long will it take before this is in National Enquirer?”

“I’m on the phone with them right now,” Kevin shouted, holding his cell phone up to his ear.

Matt laughed as he watched Junior walk Nan to the table, depositing her on the women’s side before going to stand next to Ryan. “I don’t think that’s far enough away, Dale. You’re probably gonna want to switch places with Kevin. You’re still within striking distance of your wife.”

“And now,” he said looking away from the front table. “The right hand man and woman of the bride and groom; the Best Man Greg Zipadelli and…”

“Wait,” Kevin shouted, pulling the phone from his ear as Zippy and Rachel entered the room. “Can we get Junior and Nan back up there? They want a picture to run with the article.”

Laughter continued to flow as Matt had to stop talking to catch his bearing. He looked at the confused faces of Zippy and Rachel and started laughing again. Clearing his throat he sent Kevin another look, “You better keep them on the phone, as the plot thickens! Ladies and Gentlemen, the Best Man Greg Zipadelli escorting the lovely Rachel Earnhardt, wife of afore mentioned Dale Earnhardt Jr.”

“Wait, don’t move,” Kevin said as he rushed around the corner of the table until he was in the middle. He held up his cell phone and snapped a picture. He grinned and held his phone up in victory. “Honey,” he said. “I can finally afford to take you on the Caribbean trip you’ve been wanting to go on.”

Matt crossed his arms as he watched Zippy and Rachel make their way to the table, flanking the two empty seats. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Oh, I see what’s happening here,” keeping his arms crossed he moved his wrist bringing the microphone back up so he could speak. ”Surprised I didn’t see if before. It’s quite obvious” He turned and looked out over the crowd. “Junior’s looking for a new crew chief. He’s trying to sweeten the pot…” Laughter again erupted with a chorus of ‘ooos’. He glanced at Junior and then at Rachel. “Too far?” He asked. “I’m sorry. But look on the bright side Zippy; we all know Junior can grow a beard.”

Zippy laughed, nodding his head as he looked at Junior, who at the insistence of Melissa had a clean shaven face.

“Do you still have to pack a coloring book and crayons for the flights to the track?” Matt continued, drawing more laughter. “Have you had the birds and the bees talk yet?”

The door behind Matt cracked slightly. “This isn’t Vegas dipshit. You’re not getting paid for a stand-up routine!”

“Someone’s impatient,” Matt said. “How did you put up with this guy?” He asked Zippy. “Well he’s not your problem anymore. He actually found a woman who would put up with him. God help her. She’s stronger than I am. And finally, Ladies and Gentlemen your Bride and Groom: Tony and Melissa Stewart!”

The doors opened and Tony and Melissa entered. The guests stood up and applauded; flashbulbs went off from all over. The newly married couple stood for a few minutes for pictures before making their way toward the table, taking the final two seats. The wedding party stayed standing while the photographers snapped a few shots at different angles. Once they were through everyone sat down.

“The bridge and groom would like to let everyone know that food will now be served because well… Tony’s hungry.” Matt said into the microphone. “Whoppers for all!”

When dinner was finished and cleared away, the traditional wedding reception started. Zippy stood up giving his speech drawing tears and laughter before passing the microphone to Rachel. She stood up and could already feel herself start to blush. She hated speaking in front of crowds.

“I knew I should have went first,” Rachel said sending Zippy a smile. “How can I follow that up? But how did we like all the embarrassing stories about Tony?” She asked. “I’m sure Kevin’s down there selling them to the National Enquirer and already picking out people that would have the incriminating photographs.” At the chuckles she relaxed a little. “These speeches seem to be all about embarrassing the bride and groom. And I remember what my best friend Mel did at my wedding when she gave her speech, but I’d like to tell her that I’m not going to do that. I will not talk about the time at sixth grade camp when she jumped off the dock, showing off. She did a flip in the air and hit the water. When she came up, so did the bottom of her bikini. She hovered in the water while it kept floating further and further away. Nor will I talk about the time during drivers’ ed where she drove down the wrong way on a one lane road. The teacher resigned after that. If anyone has ever driven with Mel, you’ll understand.” 

“God yes,” Tony said. “No idea how you got your license.”

“Push-up bra and a mini-skirt,” Rachel answered before Melissa could chime in. “I will also not mention the time she was dared to go through the drive thru in her bra and panties… It was Burger King; they were destined to be together! Funny thing is that I’m not going to talk about, was her car got a flat tire on the way back home and our Math teacher pulled over to help out. She suspiciously received A’s the rest of the year.”

“There was a time where we decided to drive a hearse down around town. Mel laid inside the coffin, her face caked in make-up making her pasty grey and white. Driving down the road, we had gathered up a pretty large following of cars on the two-lane highway when Mel opens up the casket lid and slowly sits up and starts waving out the back window,” Rachel broke off as she started laughing. “Car horns started blaring, I heard tires squeal. Cars kept passing me waving frantically, pointing behind me. Now I’m trying to keep a straight face. When the next person passes me, I follow their signaling and glance in my rear-view mirror. I let off a scream that would have given Mel a run for her money when she stood front row at one of her little Backstreet Boys’ concert”

“I swerved the car frantically before reaching back and slapping her, trying to get her to lie back down. I finally shut the lid on her,” she wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked down at seeing Melissa with her head in her hands. “I kept driving like nothing happened and pulled into the cemetery.” The guests were hunched over in laughter, hearing Tony’s laughter she turned her eyes on him. “By the way Tony, your hearse pulls a little to the left.”

The guests doubled over in laughter as the look on Tony’s face. She smiled sweetly at him. “Do you realize what you’ve gotten yourself into? But Melissa is an awesome woman. She’s funny, smart, beautiful, which I’m sure you already know. She’s a perfect match for you and they’ll certainly never be a dull moment in your life when you’re together. Just don’t ever let me hear of you making her cry,” she gave him a cool gaze. “Trust me.” She smiled at him again, “On a final note,” she bent down and retrieved the items that had been placed beneath her seat earlier. “Tony, me and Zippy thought long and hard on this. But Zippy was too much of a chicken to give this to you… he wouldn’t even ask the guy. I had to.” She grabbed the small brown paper bag over Melissa’s head into Tony’s hand.

Everyone watched on in wait as Tony opened the bag and stared inside. The crowd laughed softly as they heard Tony’s swear words reach the microphone as he looked at Zippy. 

“What is it?” Melissa asked him trying to look in the bed. She didn’t receive an answer so she looked up at her best friend. “What did you get him?”

“Tony…” Rachel drew out into the microphone. “We’re all waiting. Hold up the goodies in your bag.”

“Paybacks are a bitch,” Tony said to her as he reached into the bag.

“Honey, this is paybacks,” Rachel said as Tony withdrew the foil packages. “We realize that as men get older they have a ‘hard’ time performing and being how you did the typical guy thing and went after someone just a wee-bit younger than you, you’re gonna need a little extra.” She grabbed the packages from Tony holding them up. “Wasn’t it nice of the thirty-six team to be handing out these free samples of ExTenze? They were more than happy to give me a little extra once I explained that I needed them for you and not my husband.” She grinned at the laughter throughout the room.

“And Mel,” she said as the noise quieted. “Just remember I know all your secrets and after what you did I my wedding I had to go all out. We know that Tony will be performing well tonight, but I also know your deepest darkest secret. Your heart lies with another man,” she paused. “Yes it’s true,” she said for the crowd.

“You wouldn’t…” Melissa stared up at Rachel. “You would,” she said seeing her best friend’s face. “I hate you sometimes.”

“I would,” she handed Melissa the final item in her hand. “This is for use tonight on your honeymoon, and can really be used throughout your marriage.”

“It’s a grocery bag.” Melissa said as she looked at the folded brown paper bag. She looked up at Rachel suspiciously. “Great, I can use this to go grocery shopping. Every woman’s dream gift!”

“Ah ah, that’s not just any grocery bag, please open it up.”

Melissa unfolded the paper bag, her eyes widening as she saw what was on the paper bag. She held it against her chest when Tony tried to steal a look.

“That’s it Mel, rub him on your breasts,” Rachel laughed. “Come on Mel, we’re all waiting…”

“I hate you,” Melissa said again and pulled the paper bag away from her chest allowing Tony to see. She couldn’t look him in the eye and heard the chuckles from the groomsmen and realized that Zippy had probably seen.

Rachel grabbed the bag and held it up. Laughter erupted when the saw the artistic drawing of Zippy on the bag. “Ladies and Gentlemen, the real reason Tony and Zippy divorced,” she announced to the crowd. “Mel, just slip this over Tony’s head tonight….”

Melissa snatched the bag from Rachel’s hand. “You’re done, say goodnight Rachel.”

“Goodnight Rachel,” Rachel grinned and turned the microphone off.

*~*~*~*~*  
The night was winding down even though a lot of guests were still milling around, taking advantage of the free alcohol and snack foods that were available. The music played all night and for the most part, couples still danced during slow songs and when the fast, up beat tempos aired drunken men and women danced provocatively with each other. The bridal party had kicked off their shoes long ago and the groomsmen had lost their jackets not long after.

Tony grabbed Melissa up from the chair where she had been talking to Rachel. “Dance with me before we leave,” he said as he pulled her on the dance floor. He settled his hands on her waist holding her close against him as her arms rested on his shoulders. He felt her fingers fingering the back of neck and into the short locks of his hair. He stared down into her eyes, a soft smile on her face. “I love you,” he whispered kissing her lips.

“I love you,” Melissa answered as they swayed to the music. Her eyes never left his as she stared deep within his depths. The chocolate pools shown bottomless and bright with love. It caused tears to pool into her eyes. After everything that had happened in her life, the heartbreaks and broken promises, there was finally a man who had been worth the risk again. A man, who never gave up, persuaded and pushed, opened her heart to a love that was so wonderful and incredible. Love that she was so sure only existed in fairytales and dreams. Never had she thought it would happen to her

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked worriedly. He brought his hands up, wiping away her fallen tears with her pads of his thumbs.

“I’m happy,” Melissa smiled at him. “You, make me happy. It’s unbelievable. Here I am, dancing at my wedding with you, my husband. I hope you understand just how much I love you and how happy you make me.”

“I never thought I would be standing here in this instance either,” Tony told her truthfully. “I’m thirty-nine years old; I thought marriage and family passed me by years ago. But there you were, Rachel’s annoying best friend who could get under my skin. You could make me so mad. You were worse than any media personnel. But damnit if I didn’t want kiss you senseless.”

Melissa laughed softly as they turned on the dance floor. Out of the corner of her eye she caught their best friends. Junior had his arms firmly around Rachel, holding her close to him. Her head lay on his chest over his heart with Junior’s cheek resting upon the top of her head. She had an arm wrapped around Junior’s waist with her other hand lying on his chest. When Junior slowly turned them around to the music, Melissa could see that her friend’s eyes were closed.

And she couldn’t blame her friend for being tired. Melissa had stayed at Rachel and Dale’s house the night prior to uphold the tradition of not seeing the groom on the wedding day. Being the night before her wedding, Melissa couldn’t sleep. She was too excited, too scared, too nervous. She kept Rachel up half the night with concerns and worries. Melissa was thankful Rachel didn’t kick her out of the house. She knew she had driven her nuts, but her friend handled it like a champ.

“We owe them a lot of thanks, huh?” Melissa said softly laying her head on Tony’s chest. She snuggled deeper against him feeling his arms tighten around her. His cologne engulfed her, wrapping around her, comforting her. “If Rachel hadn’t caught Junior’s eye…that one moment in her life set everything into place in mine. Without that moment I wouldn’t be here at this moment with you.”

“I believe we would be here at this moment right now,” Tony whispered confidently. “There are no two people who are meant for each other than me and you. You are the missing link in my life.”

“You’re the meaning in my life, you’re the inspiration,” Melissa sang softly laughter in her voice. She felt his chest shake with laughter and she raised her head, looking up at him.

“Well, I guess it could be worse,” Tony said. “You could break out singing Backstreet Boys.”

Melissa grinned, “Don’t tempt me.”

“Only one way that I’ve found over the years to shut you up that works,” Tony said. He placed both hands on her cheeks, cupping her face. He tilted her head up, kissing her lips firmly. “What do you say we start making our rounds and get out of here.”

“Anxious to get started on our honeymoon?” Melissa wiggled her lips suggestively.

Tony growled and pulled her more firmly against him, “Last night was torture without you. I can’t wait to get you in bed in my arms.”

Melissa laughed, kissing him quickly on the lips. “Let’s hurry and say good bye. We can’t forget to grab your pills.” The look Tony gave her sent her into a fit of giggles.

“Those will stay where there are and so will your Zippy bag. There will be no use for that – ever.” Tony said pointedly as he took her hand and started making the rounds and saying their goodbyes. 

“We’re uh, not riding the go-kart back are we?” Melissa asked as he grabbed her shoes from beneath her chair at the head table. She held the sandals with her fingers, not bothering to slip them on. Her aching feet would have refused.

Tony chuckled and shook his head as he grabbed his jacket that had been hanging over the back of his chair. “No, the Tahoe is outside. Scott loaded the go-kart up on the trailer.”

“He’s not getting rid of them is he?” Melissa asked as they walked toward the doors.

“I was going to donate them or maybe even auction them off,” Tony told her, placing a hand at the small of his back. “Think I might donate them to Victory Junction, they can use the double seaters there. Junior already said he doesn’t need them at his track.”

“Victory Junction is a great idea,” Melissa agreed. “After the honeymoon, I’ll get a hold of Kyle and see if he would like them. Maybe we can set up a charity race using them before we donate them. Set it up at camp for the kids to watch.”

“Beautiful idea,” Tony said with a smile and he kissed the side of her head. He pulled open the door holding it for his wife to pass by. It made the smile bigger on his face.

“What are you smiling about?”

“My wife,” Tony helped lift the train off the ground as they walked down the steps to wear the Tahoe was parked right out the door. He let the swear words flow when he saw the messages written in glass chalk all over the windows. He opened the passenger door and helped her inside; making sure her dress wouldn’t get caught in the door before he shut it and rounded the vehicle.

“Why were you smiling at ‘my wife’?” Melissa questioned as Tony climbed in the drivers’ seat.

“Because I like it,” Tony said. “My wife. You’re my wife. We’re married.”

Melissa felt a grin cross her features. “Yes, we are married now. And you’re my husband. I am Melissa Stewart.”

Tony grinned and sent her a wink as he started the Tahoe. He groaned loudly when ‘Red Light’ blared over the radio. The song was haunting him. He was going to change it, but heard Melissa start singing along. He dropped his hand down to the gear shift and shifted into gear. As they pulled away from the reception hall, he joined, his voice mixing with his wife’s. Her hand laid atop his on the gear shift, the dash lights catching in the new diamond ring that adorned her finger. The whole day had been simply wonderful. He was finally married.

Unbelievable.


End file.
